


Q and Picard art

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Qcard Big Bang, qcard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My illustrations for Qcard Big Bang 2017, 2016 and other Q/Picard fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Syzygy

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1. Syzygy. For Qcard Big Bang 2017.Illustration for [Syzygy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11984847) by Alara J Rogers.  
> Chapter 2. Winter is Coming. For Qcard Big Bang 2017. Story based on the picture: [Winter Comes Not With Pique](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11951994) by Anonymous_Ostrich.  
> Chapter 3. Illustration for [What Makes Us Human](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/QcardBigBang/works/7733467) for Qcard Big Bang 2016.  
> Chapter 4. Revelation. Russian village AU. Don't ask, I just like weird AUs.  
> Chapter 5. Annunciation. El Greco AU.  
> Chapter 6. Fishing. One of Q's favourite pasttimes.  
> Chapter 7. Revelation. Chinese AU.  
> Chapter 8. Conversation. Just Q, Picard and some Borg cubes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for [Syzygy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11984847) by Alara J Rogers.
> 
> This is a picture for a story that was written for another picture of mine during the Qcard Big Bang. Now that I have everyone confused, let me explain. There were two stories written for the first picture, and the writers had only seen the draft illustration before writing their stories. So in case of the first story the mood of the final art quite fit, and in case of the second story it did not quite fit. That's why I painted this. Hope it fits a little bit better, even though I got a little carried away with painting leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my picture for Qcard Big Bang 2017. I had no idea what was going on in the picture, honestly, but thankfully, the writer did. Check out the story based on this picture, [Winter Comes Not With Pique](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11951994) by Anonymous_Ostrich.  
> 

  



	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picture was made for the Fandom Battle 2016, the biggest Russian multifandom event. I just could not resist painting Picard in a semi-abandoned Russian village, because semi-abandoned Russian village makes everthing better. And I can just picture this AU, were Picard has a farm and his biggest worry is that his cow got ill, and then Q comes and tells him that the continuum wants to test him on behalf of all the humanity.


	4. What Makes Us Human




	5. Annunciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I already mentioned that I like weird AUs, didn't I? And I really have to apologise to El Greco. I meant him no harm, honest.


	6. Fishing




	7. Revelation




	8. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Q, Picard and some borg cubes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Syzygy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984847) by [Alara J Rogers (AlaraJRogers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaraJRogers/pseuds/Alara%20J%20Rogers)




End file.
